Aphone
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Bob a attrapé froid : probable. Mais il ne râle pas : improbable. Bob a la flemme de dépenser sa psy : probable. Donc il se bat avec ses couteaux : improbable. Bob ne parle pas… Euh, stop. PARDON ? BOB NE PARLE PAS ? (OS / Théalthazar)


_Bonjour !_

 _Et un nouvel OS, un ! Qui m'a été inspiré, par… Euh, je ne sais plus. ^^ Parce qu'on râle beaucoup sur Bob qu'arrête pas de parler, mais en vrai, s'il ne disait pas un mot de tout Aventures, ce serait tellement vide sans lui… (avis personnel, me tapez pas !)_

 _Bon, le Théalthazar n'était pas vraiment prévu à la base, mais je me suis lancée là-dedans sans savoir comment finir l'histoire (bouh, c'est pas bien, je sais !), donc c'est arrivé complètement par hasard. (Hein ? Qui a dit que j'ai pas su résister à la tentation ? :p)_

 _Merci d'être passé jeter un œil à cette fic et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Aphone**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Le début de journée s'était bien passé. Les Aventuriers s'étaient réveillés à l'aube, avaient remballé leurs affaires puis levé le camp. Lumière et Brasier avaient eu toute la nuit pour se reposer et étaient par conséquent en pleine forme. Les quatre amis s'étaient hissés sur leurs montures respectives, adoptant une fois de plus leur schéma classique Théo/Shin et Bob/Grunlek, puis avaient repris leur route tranquillement. Depuis son réveil, Bob ne cessait de se racler la gorge comme si quelque chose le gênait, et Grunlek avait fini par le taquiner :

 **« Tiens ? On dirait que notre pyromage a attrapé froid… »**

 **« J'ai rien fait ! »** s'était aussitôt écrié Shin d'un ton désolé.

Théo avait levé les yeux au ciel, Grunlek avait été secoué d'un petit rire amusé et Bob avait haussé les épaules sans répondre.

À bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot de toute la matinée. Ni même de l'après-midi. Lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués par les monstres locaux en fin de journée, il s'était contenté de descendre de cheval et d'asséner une claque sur le postérieur de Brasier pour le faire charger au galop vers leurs ennemis. Puis il avait distribué quelques coups de bâton avant de dégainer ses deux couteaux. Il s'en servait si peu que Grunlek avait presque fini par oublier leur existence et avait été déstabilisé dans son combat pendant quelques secondes, fixant son ami avec des yeux ronds. Bob se battait au couteau ?

Bien entendu, ce revirement inexpliqué de la part du mage ne fut pas sans conséquences, et à la fin de la bataille, qui s'était révélée être plus sérieuse qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, Bob était en bien piteux état. Des pans entiers de sa robe de mage étaient déchirés. Couverts de blessures et de sang qui n'était pas forcément le sien, le pyromancien grimaçait et serrait les dents, mais souffrait sans un mot, le regard sombre.

 **« Putain, ils étaient coriaces ces salauds. »** jura poétiquement Théo avant de siffler pour rappeler Lumière à ses côtés.

Les poings sur les hanches, occupé à scruter les environs pour guetter l'arrivée de son destrier, il enchaîna sans avoir remarqué l'état du mage :

 **« Bon, allez. Bob, réinvoque ton canasson. On a encore le temps d'avancer avant qu'il fasse nuit. »**

Shin s'étira et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible tout en remettant son arc dans son dos. Quant à Grunlek, il avisa un instant le sang encore frais qui maculait ses phalanges de métal, baissa les yeux vers la dizaine de cadavres qui jonchaient le sol et jeta un regard en direction de l'homme aux longs cheveux ondulés avant de contester la décision du paladin.

 **« Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de s'éloigner un peu d'ici et de dresser le camp pour nous reposer. Ça ne nous fera perdre que quelques heures à peine, Théo. »** insista-t-il alors que l'inquisiteur s'apprêtait à protester. **« Et nous en avons tous besoin. Surtout Bob. »** ajouta-t-il à voix basse en désignant le mage d'un discret signe de tête.

Théo leva les yeux vers celui-ci, fronça les sourcils en réalisant son état et abdiqua sans faire d'histoire.

 **« Ok. »**

Les quatre amis marchèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Shin leur déniche un abri rocheux naturel planqué entre deux bosquets d'arbres. Une fois sur place, Grunlek prit les choses en main et organisa l'installation de leur campement. Eden gambadait aux alentours, le museau au vent. Elle semblait calme, ce qui rassura le nain. Il se mit à fouiller dans leurs affaires à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent et entreprit de préparer leur repas, secondé par Shin.

 **« Tu ne touches pas à ces pommes pour l'instant ! »** l'avertit-il en le menaçant de sa cuillère en bois.

 **« Mais… »**

L'archer hésita avant de lui adresser un regard implorant.

 **« … S'il te plaît ? »**

 **« Bon… Juste une seule, dans ce cas. »** soupira Grunlek en baissant son arme improvisée.

 **« Cool ! »**

Shin tendit le bras, ne parvint pas à résister à la tentation et croqua dans une pomme tandis qu'il en glissait discrètement une autre sous sa tunique. Le nain le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de se fâcher pour si peu… Il se contenta donc de sourire dans sa barbe tout en continuant à fouiller leurs sacs.

De son côté, Théo avait désharnaché Lumière et l'avait laissé brouter un peu plus loin, près d'un petit cours d'eau bienvenu qui passait par là. Posant un genou à terre, il s'était lui aussi désaltéré. En revenant vers le campement, il aperçut Bob qui s'éloignait discrètement en direction des arbres et l'interpella.

 **« Hep, l'hérésie ! Reviens par là. »**

Le mage lui adressa un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, sembla hésiter, puis se dirigea vers lui en marmonnant silencieusement ce qui devait sans doute être des injures, tel que Théo le connaissait. Quand Bob fut face à lui, il prit un air réprobateur et pointa du doigt ses différentes blessures.

 **« C'est quoi, tout ça ? »**

Le regard fuyant, Bob ne répondit rien. Mais son mouvement de bras instinctif en direction de sa ceinture pour tenter de dissimuler les deux couteaux qui y étaient accrochés ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Théo.

 **« T'avais encore de la psy, pourtant ! Pourquoi tu leur as pas cramé la face comme tu le fais d'habitude, tout simplement ? »**

Haussement d'épaules de la part du mage.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi t'as pas utilisé ta magie ? Y'a un problème avec ton démon ? »**

Bob secoua la tête.

 **« Alors y'a quoi ?! »**

Théo commençait à perdre patience. Le mutisme du demi-diable l'exaspérait profondément. Il croisa les bras, fermement campé dans son armure, et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

 **« Bon. Je te soigne, mais avant ça, tu m'explique ce qu'il se passe, Bob. »**

Ce dernier roula des yeux. Théo insista :

 **« C'est non négociable. Je le répèterai pas deux fois ! »**

Bob lâcha entre ses dents un soupir inaudible, lui fit comprendre d'un signe de la main que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, et lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner à grandes enjambées et disparaître entre les arbres. Théo eut beau le rappeler, il ne répondit pas et l'ignora. Énervé, le paladin se laissa tomber sur l'un de leurs lits improvisés en serrant les poings et en soufflant péniblement. Ce que cette hérésie pouvait être gonflante, des fois ! Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il fut interpellé par la voix surprise de Shin :

 **« Tiens, Bob n'a pas allumé de feu ? »**

 **« C'est bizarre, il le fait automatiquement dès qu'on s'installe, d'habitude… »** remarqua Grunlek.

 **« Il a peut-être plus de psy. »**

 **« Si, il en a. »** répliqua Théo dans un grognement de mauvaise humeur. **« Il s'est forcément régen' comme nous la nuit dernière, et il y a pas touché aujourd'hui vu qu'il s'est battu avec ses putains de couteaux. »**

 **« Vous deux, vous vous êtes encore disputés… »** devina le nain en notant le ton employé par l'inquisiteur.

 **« Il a pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi il s'est battu. »**

 **« Si ça se trouve, il avait juste envie de changer un peu ? »** suggéra naïvement l'archer.

 **« En se bouffant autant de dégâts dans la gueule ? Je sais bien qu'il est con, mais pas à ce point-là. »** marmonna Théo en secouant la tête, avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus soucieux : **« Et même, y'a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez lui aujourd'hui. Il est pas capable de fermer sa gueule plus de trente secondes en temps normal, et là, y'a quelqu'un qui l'a entendu articuler un seul mot depuis ce matin ? »**

 **« Non. »** reconnut Shin.

 **« C'est vrai que c'est inquiétant. »** souffla Grunlek.

 **« Il est peut-être vraiment malade, en fin de compte. »**

 **« Non, même si c'était le cas, on l'entendrait protester à tout bout de champ. »** sourit le nain avec crispation. **« Je vais essayer d'aller lui parler… Théo, par où est-il parti ? »**

 **« Vers ce coin-là. »** répondit le paladin en désignant d'un geste vague du bras l'un des deux gros bosquets d'arbres qui entouraient l'abri rocheux. **« Fais gaffe, il a l'air d'une humeur massacrante. »**

 **« Autant que toi ? »** se moqua Shin alors que le nain s'éloignait dans la direction que lui avait indiqué son ami.

Grunlek esquissa un sourire à la remarque de l'archer sans entendre la réponse de Théo et pénétra à son tour sous le couvert des arbres à la recherche du pyromancien. Après avoir déambulé plusieurs minutes entre les troncs noueux, dans les parterres de lierre, et repoussé quelques branches de son passage, il finit par apercevoir un peu plus loin la haute silhouette de Bob, qu'il rejoignit. Le mage lui tournait le dos. Grunlek l'interpella en parcourant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient.

 **« Bob ? »**

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Parvenu auprès de son ami, il leva la main pour lui toucher doucement le bras.

 **« Bob ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »**

Dans la manche de la robe écarlate, il y eut un très léger frémissement. Grunlek constata que le mage avait serré les poings. Il ne lui répondait toujours pas. Le nain fronça les sourcils et le contourna pour se retrouver face à lui. Bob tourna brusquement la tête dans une autre direction pour fuir le regard inquiet et interrogateur de son ami. Mais Grunlek discerna malgré tout des traînées humides au milieu du sang séché qui lui maculait le visage. Le demi-diable pleurait.

 **« Bob ? Bob, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** demanda-t-il d'un ton soucieux.

Il distingua un reniflement, après quoi le mage baissa enfin les yeux vers lui. Il articula quelques syllabes silencieuses avant de refermer lentement la bouche, impuissant, le menton tremblant. Grunlek comprit en se heurtant au regard malheureux de son ami.

 **« Tu ne peux plus parler… ? »**

Bob secoua rageusement la tête. Il serra les dents mais cela n'empêcha pas de nouvelles larmes de perler au coin de ses paupières. Il se massa la gorge d'une main incertaine et tenta d'émettre des sons une fois de plus. Mais tout son corps se mit à trembler sous ce qui semblait être devenu pour lui un effort surhumain. Le mage abandonna et poussa un lourd soupir… silencieux, une fois de plus. Grunlek jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, avisa des rochers couverts de mousse qui dépassaient du sol un peu plus loin.

 **« Viens, suis-moi. »**

Sans aucune autre parole, il guida Bob vers les rochers, où ils s'assirent tous les deux face à face. Le nain attendit patiemment que son ami le regarde à nouveau, puis lui adressa un petit sourire complice et compatissant en tapotant doucement sa tempe du bout de l'index. Bob haussa les sourcils d'un air impuissant, lui indiquant par là qu'il avait déjà tenté le coup et que cela n'avait rien donné.

 **« Essaye encore. »** l'encouragea Grunlek. **« Tu sais bien que Théo, il faut clairement lui dire : « Attention, je vais ouvrir une connexion mentale ! » pour qu'il accepte de la recevoir… »**

Bob hocha la tête. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour se concentrer, puis les rouvrit et fixa Grunlek avec intensité. Désireux de l'aider de son mieux, le nain se focalisa également sur lui en retour, guettant de tout son être la moindre particule d'émanation psychique qui proviendrait du demi-diable. Après de longues minutes au cours desquelles l'abattement se lisait de plus en plus clairement sur le visage de Bob, il perçut confusément une voix lointaine. Enfin, un cri jaillit dans son esprit.

 _ **« Grun ? Grunlek ? »**_

 _ **« Je t'entends, je t'entends. »**_

Le nain adressa un nouveau sourire au pyromancien. Celui-ci avait l'air un peu soulagé, mais ne se décrispa pas pour autant.

 _ **« Putain… C'est dur. »**_

 _ **« La communication mentale ? »**_

Bob confirma sombrement d'un hochement de tête.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Bob ? Pourquoi tu es incapable de parler ? »**_

 _ **« J'en sais rien, je… Je croyais que c'était un coup du démon, mais apparemment il y est pour rien. J'ai pas reçu de sort non plus… Il s'est rien passé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Depuis ce matin je peux plus dire quoi que ce soit… Je peux plus vous parler, je peux plus faire de magie, je… »**_

Dans son esprit, Grunlek entendit la voix de Bob se briser. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le mage détourna le regard, coupant le contact visuel avec lui, bégaya des syllabes incompréhensibles, se força pour réaffermir leur lien mental et finit par souffler :

 _ **« … Je peux plus rien faire, Grun… »**_

Il avait rarement entendu autant de douleur dans la voix de son ami, et il comprit soudainement à quel point cette mystérieuse affliction pouvait le tourmenter. Bob était un demi-diable. Il vivait par le feu, pour le feu. Ne plus être en mesure d'invoquer la moindre flammèche devait le consumer de l'intérieur. Et pour lui qui était sans cesse en train de parler, de la pluie et du beau temps, de mystères magiques et scientifiques, de négocier avec les passants ou tout simplement pour s'engueuler avec Théo… Ne plus pouvoir émettre le moindre son devait être une torture de chaque instant. Grunlek posa de nouveau sa main sur son bras, en un geste de réconfort.

 _ **« On va trouver comment régler ça, Bob. Ça va aller. »**_

 _ **« Il le faut. »**_ soupira mentalement le pyromancien. _**« Ça me tue de ne plus pouvoir vous parler, bon sang ! Et même en situation de combat, je ne vaux rien. T'as bien vu… »**_ déplora-t-il en tendant devant lui ses deux bras toujours striés de blessures en tous genres, avant de se passer une main lasse sur le visage et de la retirer teintée de sang. _**« Plus de cône de flammes, plus d'Enfer sur Terre… Plus de feu de camp, d'ailleurs, désolé… »**_

 _ **« Ne t'excuse pas. »**_

 _ **« Même plus capable d'invoquer Brasier ou juste de manipuler un feu qui existe déjà. Si ça ne s'arrange pas très vite, je vais être un véritable boulet pour vous trois. »**_

Bob baissa la tête. Ses longs cheveux soyeux et ondulés glissèrent le long de ses joues, venant cacher son visage sans qu'il ne cherche à les repousser.

 _ **« Je ne vaux rien sans la magie. Je suis inutile. »**_

 _ **« Ne dis pas ça. »**_ le reprit Grunlek d'un ton réprobateur en fronçant les sourcils. _**« Notre groupe est fait pour ça. Nous y avons chacun notre place. Peu importe que tes pouvoirs soient taris pendant un temps. Ça ne change pas le fait que tu es un Aventurier, ça ne change pas le fait que nous voyageons ensemble, ça ne change pas le fait que nous sommes tes amis. On va t'aider. »**_

 _ **« Pff. Faudrait déjà savoir d'où ça vient… »**_

 _ **« Tu n'es pas inutile. »**_ martela Grunlek d'une voix ferme. _**« Pyromancien ou non, nous avons besoin de toi, Bob. »**_

 _ **« Ne serait-ce que pour canaliser Théo… »**_ maugréa le mage, sarcastique.

 _ **« Pour rattraper les échecs de Shin, et pour continuer à me rabaisser. »**_ enchaîna le nain.

 _ **« Oh, ça, pas la peine, t'es déjà suffisamment petit comme ça… »**_

Grunlek ne releva pas l'ironie de Bob, car c'était exactement la réaction qu'il attendait de sa part. Il se permit même d'esquisser un sourire encourageant avant de conclure :

 _ **« Et Eden adore tes gratouilles. »**_

 _ **« Oh, je suis touché. »**_ répliqua le mage avec humour.

 _ **« Il y a peut-être juste un souci au niveau de tes cordes vocales. Je vais te préparer quelque chose, et on va demander à Théo de te soigner toutes ces blessures et d'insister sur ta gorge, il pourrait y avoir un effet. »**_

Bob hocha la tête. Juste avant que la connexion mentale ne se rompe sur son impulsion, Grunlek eut le temps de distinguer un murmure reconnaissant de sa part.

 _ **« Merci… »**_

Le demi-diable et le nain revinrent ensemble au campement, où Shin était parvenu à allumer un feu après une dizaine d'essais hasardeux. Les flammes étaient plus frêles que celles qu'aurait pu créer le pyromancien, mais elles étaient néanmoins suffisantes à la cuisson de leur repas du soir. Théo n'avait pas bougé. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil à leur retour.

 **« C'est bon, elle arrête de bouder, l'hérésie ? »**

Bob adressa un regard las au paladin pendant que Grunlek se chargeait des explications.

 **« Bah t'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ? »** bougonna Théo lorsque le nain eut fini.

Le demi-diable roula des yeux avec exaspération, exprimant clairement sa pensée : _« Parce que tu crois que c'était facile, abruti ? Tu pourrais répondre quand on te téléphone ! »_ L'inquisiteur comprit sans problème quel reproche lui était adressé et l'écarta d'un haussement d'épaules tout en se levant. Il fit craquer ses doigts et s'approcha de Bob.

 **« Bon, fais voir. »**

Son ami releva ses manches, faisant apparaître plusieurs estafilades pourpres sur ses bras et ses avant-bras. Théo lui soigna aussi la blessure qu'il avait au flanc et celle, plus légère, qu'il portait au niveau de la tête. Pendant ce temps, Shin et Grunlek faisaient cuire le repas. L'inquisiteur continua de guérir Bob tout en maugréant :

 **« Pff, t'es en train de me foutre en l'air toute ma psy, là. »**

Il perçut un sentiment de malaise émaner du pyromancien et celui-ci baissa la tête pour signifier qu'il était désolé. Décidément, son mutisme lui avait également semblait-il ôté toute son insolence et sa combativité. Plus de réparties cinglantes ni de piques assassines donnant lieu à de longues joutes verbales… Théo réalisa que ça lui manquait de ne plus entendre Bob discutailler à tout bout de champ à propos de tout et de rien. Son silence était pesant. Agacé par sa réaction et sa culpabilité injustifiée, il se contenta de marmonner :

 **« Tu sais quoi ? On bouffe, et après ça, je t'apprends à te servir de tes putains de couteaux. »**

Bob lui adressa un coup d'œil dubitatif entre ses longues mèches brunes, puis soupira silencieusement en constatant que le paladin était on ne pouvait plus sérieux. Malgré tout, il lui était reconnaissant de cette proposition. Même si elle ne lui serait jamais venue à l'idée, personnellement.

Théo fit le tour de son ami, soigna encore quelques plaies superficielles dans son dos qu'il n'avait par remarquées, puis revint devant lui et éleva un bras. Bob se crispa, songeant qu'il allait le frapper (pour quel motif, ça il n'en avait aucune idée, mais connaissant Théo ça ne l'aurait pas étonné). Mais son ami se contenta de repousser ses cheveux bruns pour plaquer une paume contre sa gorge. Bob déglutit, surpris du contact, et ancra son regard dans celui du paladin. Théo marmonna dans sa barbe une incantation de la Lumière sans trop oser le regarder en face, comme s'il se sentait honteux de pouvoir utiliser sa magie devant lui qui en était devenu incapable. Il ressentit une fraîcheur bienvenue là où Théo avait posé sa main et quelque chose le picota à l'intérieur. Le paladin ramena son bras à lui.

 **« Je peux pas faire grand-chose de plus. Puisqu'on sait pas ce que t'as… Je voudrais pas aggraver, non plus. »**

Les paroles que Bob articula à l'intention de Théo furent toutes aussi silencieuses que les précédentes, mais il en interpréta correctement le sens et balaya ses remerciements d'un geste de la main, le cœur serré devant la reconnaissance et la détresse impuissante qui se disputaient la place dans le regard brillant du demi-diable.

 **« Y'a pas de quoi. C'est normal. »** souffla-t-il.

Après qu'ils eurent mangé, Grunlek prépara une sorte de décoction pour Bob avec des plantes des environs. Le nain força son ami à avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte de l'infâme breuvage, et malgré la condition préoccupante du pyromancien, tous ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant ses grimaces de dégoût. Quand il eut enfin surmonté cette épreuve, Shin lui offrit une pomme qu'il accepta bien volontiers.

Leur voyage se poursuivit. Bob demeurait silencieux, communiquant parfois avec ses amis par connexion mentale. Mais même ce pouvoir était considérablement appauvri. Il ne l'utilisait plus que rarement, difficilement, et il lui était impossible de recréer un contact les incluant tous les quatre. Les soirs suivants, Grunlek réitéra ses essais, en ajoutant à sa préparation différentes herbes permettant d'atténuer plus ou moins cet horrible goût, et Théo continua de bourrer la gorge de Bob de sa magie de soin, sans savoir tout à fait si ce qu'il faisait était efficace ou non. Mais au moins, il avait le sentiment d'essayer d'aider son ami. Shin ne demeurait pas en reste et offrait régulièrement des pommes à Bob, quand il ne partait pas escalader le moindre arbre alentour à la recherche de miel. Après le repas du soir, Théo entraînait Bob à manier ses couteaux et il se battaient parfois amicalement. Il arrivait que l'un ait une envie féroce de coller des claques à l'autre, bien sûr, mais ils se calmaient assez vite. Se hurler dessus mutuellement exacerbait leurs différends, mais Théo se rendit vite compte qu'il était ennuyeux de s'énerver tout seul sans que l'autre ne puisse répliquer.

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée ainsi et la voix de Bob n'était toujours pas revenue. Le mage commençait à sérieusement déprimer, craignant que ce mutisme foudroyant dont il ignorait tout de la cause ne devienne définitif. Il était de plus en plus souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Les connexions mentales avec ses amis se raréfiaient, il avalait désormais les mixtures de Grunlek sans plus se préoccuper de leur goût, tout sourire avait déserté ses lèvres lorsqu'il passait une main distraite dans le poil blanc d'Eden, il ne mangeait plus les pommes de Shin, l'estomac noué par l'angoisse, et même Théo avait l'impression qu'il commençait à se désintéresser de leurs entraînements et de leurs joutes, amicales ou non.

Chacun le savait, sans pour autant trouver de solution satisfaisante et efficace… Bob était un être de feu et de parole. Désormais privé de l'un comme de l'autre, il ne pouvait que dépérir, malgré leur soutien inconditionnel. Bien entendu, les Aventuriers se refusaient à l'accepter… mais que pouvaient-ils y faire ? Se détournant de leur objectif initial, ils avaient fini par prendre la décision de rebrousser en partie chemin pour se diriger vers la Tour des Mages. Peut-être que là-bas quelqu'un saurait de quel mal mystérieux Bob était atteint.

Une nuit, alors que cela devait bien faire deux semaines que sa voix ne lui obéissait plus, le pyromage s'éveilla partiellement. Pas tout à fait conscient, pas tout à fait inconscient, il entrouvrit difficilement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Une lueur toute proche l'avait aveuglé. Les paupières closes, il tenta de réfléchir tandis que ses sens lui revenaient peu à peu. Il avait la tête tournée sur la droite… dans la direction où dormait Théo. Le paladin était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit ? Bob sentait également quelque chose de doux et de frais lui chatouiller le cou et comprit. Il continuait à lui prodiguer ses soins lorsque tout le monde dormait…

Et cela durait beaucoup plus longtemps que d'ordinaire. Bob cligna discrètement des paupières, une seule fois. Mais Théo ne le remarqua pas. Assis à côté de lui, l'inquisiteur de la Lumière avait simplement une main posée sur son cou dégagé et semblait lui distiller sa magie au compte-goutte, lui injectant continuellement une dose extrêmement faible. Dans un moment d'inattention, Théo appuya un peu plus sur la gorge du demi-diable et celui-ci eut un mouvement instinctif pour se dégager. Aussitôt, l'armure de Théo cessa de luire. Le paladin retint son souffle, attendit quelques secondes afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas éveillé son ami par mégarde, puis illumina à nouveau son armure progressivement et reprit ses soins comme si de rien n'était. Il se mit même à lui parler à voix basse. Bob était toujours incapable de lui répondre, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'écouter avec attention les paroles de son compagnon. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Théo de laisser ses pensées divaguer et de s'exprimer ainsi…

 **« Allez, Bob, arrête de faire le con, remets-toi à parler. »**

Il resta interdit pour ne pas que Théo devine qu'il était éveillé, mais aurait eu envie de froncer les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il pensait sérieusement qu'il le faisait exprès ?

 **« Même plus de com' mentale. Tu fais chier, franchement. »**

Les doigts de Théo se baladaient inconsciemment dans son cou pendant que les phrases murmurées continuaient à s'enchaîner, doucement, presque avec naturel, mots éphémères s'envolant dans l'obscurité de la nuit, de ce moment qui ne semblait appartenir qu'à eux deux. L'inquisiteur employait rarement un ton aussi pacifique, aussi calme. Encore moins envers lui, l'hérésie.

 **« Il est passé où, le Bob Lennon que je connais ? Il s'est barré avec ta voix ? »**

La voix de Théo était… triste. Bob mourait d'envie de lui répondre, mais il s'en savait incapable, alors à quoi bon essayer ? Pourtant, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir adopter de nouveau son légendaire ton sarcastique et répliquer avec panache. Un truc stylé, du genre avec un phénix renaissant de ses cendres, ou une autre connerie du genre. Mais là, il se contenta de retenir un soupir navré. Il avait bien conscience de changer, et ça l'horripilait autant que les autres. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Plus de magie… Plus d'incroyables manipulations pyrotechniques qui l'amusaient tant… Plus de longs discours enflammés… Plus de prises de bec incendiaires avec Théo… Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le paladin poursuivit :

 **« J'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais… Nos disputes me manquent, tu sais. »**

Il continua à chuchoter dans la nuit pendant longtemps. Bob l'écoutait avec attention, sans réagir. Peu à peu, son cœur se serrait et il sentait l'émotion le submerger tandis que Théo déballait son sac. Il avait conscience de l'amitié profonde qui les liait, mais jamais le paladin ne s'était ainsi livré avec tant de sincérité. Chacun de ses mots sonnait juste et le touchait profondément. Au bout d'un long moment, la fraîcheur sur sa gorge s'atténua. Pourtant, la main de Théo ne quitta pas son cou. Répétant sûrement ces mêmes phrases depuis des nuits et des nuits, se retrouvant finalement à court de mots, l'inquisiteur de la Lumière finit par se taire, l'implorant encore de temps à autre dans un filet de voix :

 **« Recommence à nous parler, s'il te plaît. Guéris… Parle-moi, Bob. Même si c'est pour m'insulter, me gueuler dessus, répéter que la petite fille est morte. Je te dis qu'elle l'est pas. Mais parle-nous, Bob. Parle-moi. Redeviens celui que tu étais. Celui qu'on aime… »**

Derrière les paupières closes du mage, la lueur se fit plus insistante. Il sentit un souffle chaud et hésitant sur son visage.

 **« … Celui que j'aime. »**

Puis il y eut la sensation volatile et éphémère d'un baiser osant à peine effleurer ses lèvres. La lumière se tamisa, le souffle s'évapora, et sans rouvrir les yeux, Bob sut qu'il était à nouveau seul. Un léger bruit d'armure le lui confirma lorsque Théo se rallongea sur ses couvertures, après l'avoir observé encore un instant. Le demi-diable attendit. Longtemps. Jusqu'à être certain de discerner les respirations calmes et endormies de ses trois compagnons sans exception. Alors, lentement, il leva un bras contre son torse et caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts, incrédule. Est-ce que Théo… venait vraiment de faire ce qu'il pensait qu'il venait effectivement de faire ?

D'autres jours et d'autres nuits passèrent. Bob constata que Théo cachait vraiment bien son jeu. D'une manière si correcte et efficace que depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait rien vu. Le paladin ne continuait de se livrer à lui qu'une fois la nuit tombée, lorsqu'il pensait être le seul éveillé. Mais Bob reprenait conscience de plus en plus souvent et écoutait à chaque fois ce que Théo lui répétait. Au fond, il comprenait les hésitations de son ami et la censure qu'il imposait à ses propres sentiments. Un paladin et inquisiteur de l'Église de la Lumière amoureux d'un demi-diable hérétique, cela n'avait aucun sens.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, leur groupe d'Aventuriers lui-même avait-il un sens ?

Bob ne voulait pas tenter d'ouvrir une connexion mentale avec Théo. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'entendait lui parler, qu'il acceptait ses sentiments, qu'il les partageait, même… qu'il comprenait sa discrétion, son incertitude, ses réactions… Tout cela, il voulait le lui dire, oui. Mais pas par la pensée. Alors, chaque nuit, bercé par le flot de paroles de Théo, guidé par sa voix, il s'efforçait d'activer à nouveau ses cordes vocales. Comme un enfant, il tentait le mimétisme, écoutait les intonations de son ami et essayait de les imiter. En vain.

Il n'avait pas l'impression de progresser, et cela le faisait enrager. Une nuit, pourtant, alors que rien ne le laissait présager, il parvint enfin à émettre quelques sons. Comme toujours, après l'avoir soigné inutilement et lui avoir parlé pendant plusieurs heures, Théo finit par l'embrasser. Doucement, rapidement, comme s'il craignait d'être surpris ou que Bob ne se réveille en sursaut à cet instant précis. Alors que le visage de l'inquisiteur s'éloignait du sien, les lèvres du mage s'entrouvrirent dans le noir et il articula faiblement, en y mettant toute son énergie et sa volonté :

 **« … o… »**

Il n'entendit pas le bruit de l'armure de Théo indiquant qu'il s'était couché. Le paladin s'était figé, encore à moitié penché au-dessus de lui. Le pyromancien sentait son souffle tiède lui caresser les joues.

 **« Bob ? »** murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante dans laquelle l'espoir et le soulagement se mêlaient à une légère pointe de gêne.

 **« …éo… »** bredouilla de nouveau le mage en insistant de toutes ses forces.

 **« Oui, je suis là. Je t'entends, Bob. Je t'entends… »** sourit-il dans l'obscurité.

Le cœur du pyromage était prêt à exploser d'allégresse. Enfin, sa voix semblait lui revenir, tout aussi inexplicablement que lorsqu'elle s'en était allée. Il se racla la gorge avant de se plier en deux, secoué par une toux terrible qu'il étouffa dans ses mains de son mieux, peu désireux de réveiller Grunlek et Shin pour le moment. À genoux à côté de lui, Théo se retourna brièvement pour attraper à tâtons une gourde d'eau qu'il lui tendit. Bob l'accepta avec reconnaissance et en but de longues rasades. Il la lui proposa en retour et le paladin consentit à en avaler une gorgée.

 **« Ça va ? »** l'interrogea-t-il doucement.

 **« Oui… »**

Le simple fait de prononcer cet unique mot donna envie à Bob de pleurer de joie. Il s'exprima aussitôt, d'une voix haletante qui s'apaisa peu à peu, reprenant bientôt son débit accéléré qui faisait rapidement s'enchaîner les phrases les unes à la suite des autres avec fluidité et naturel.

 **« Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je pouvais plus parler ! J'essayais, mais y'avait rien à faire, c'était comme si mes cordes vocales étaient totalement déconnectées de mon système nerveux, y'avait plus rien qui répondait, je donnais l'ordre de parler, et puis… Pfuit ! Rien du tout ! Ça marchait pas ! Oh, non, attends, ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir recommencer à faire de la magie ! Oh, putain, putain, putain. »** se mit à répéter Bob à voix basse avec émotion en incantant pour faire apparaître de minuscules flammèches entre ses doigts. **« Mais c'est génial ! Ça fait des jours que j'essaye de me remettre à parler, y'avait rien qui marchait, absolument rien, je te dis ! J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il y a eu… Oh, merde, j'ai cru que j'allais finir par y passer, sincèrement, je te jure… Si j'avais été muet tout le reste de ma vie, bordel, j'aurais pas pu, c'était pas poss… »**

La bouche de Théo contre la sienne le fit taire. Et s'il ne se remit pas à parler aussitôt après, ce fut parce que ses lèvres s'avancèrent d'elles-mêmes pour rejoindre celles du paladin et lui rendre son baiser.

 **« Est-ce qu'un jour on saura ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »** demanda finalement Théo avec détachement, comme si les secondes précédentes n'avaient pas eu lieu.

 **« Je n'en sais rien. »** soupira Bob. **« Et pour le moment, je n'ai qu'une envie : laisser ça derrière moi. »**

Il dévisagea l'inquisiteur par-dessus les flammes qui dansaient encore au creux de sa paume et esquissa un sourire en coin. Les reflets orangés dansaient dans ses yeux. Théo soutint son regard sans sourciller.

 **« D'ailleurs, je crois qu'on a besoin d'avoir une petite discussion, tous les deux. »**

Le paladin eut à son tour un léger sourire. Pas besoin de plus.

 **« Tu m'as manqué, l'hérésie. »**

Bob referma son poing, éteignant la lumière qui les éclairait, et revint trouver les lèvres de Théo dans l'obscurité avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

 **« Je ne suis jamais parti, inquisiteur. »**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _J'espère que cet OS vous a plu !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, et à vous servir en cookies ! *tend une boîte remplie de biscuits avec un grand sourire innocent* Hein ? Mais non je n'essaye pas de vous soudoyer. Pas du tout._

 _Merci de votre lecture, bonne journée ou soirée selon le moment auquel vous passez ici, et… Peut-être à bientôt sur d'autres fics ! :-)_


End file.
